Gargoyles: Consequences
by Darwin
Summary: It has been six weeks since Titania made Goliath human since he and Elisa spent a day in each others arms. Inexplicably Elisa falls ill, and worse begins avoiding Goliath.
1. Elisa's Illness

****

Gargoyles: Consequences

Hi there, I finally decided that I would put up my sequel to One Night With You. This one is not ready made such as the other one was(IE it is not a complete story). I only have the first few chapters written so I will be on again off again writing on this one and my Predator Story. This Story picks up where ONWY left off, with say six weeks elapsing in between. I hope you like it. Please read and review, I learn a lot from them and they help me with ideas for future stories. If this goes well there will be a third, so this will be a trilogy so to speak.

Thanks!

Darwin

Chapter one: Elisa's Illness

Stone chips pinged dully off the parapets as the seemingly stone figurehead came to life. Goliath roared to welcome the night, as he stretched sleep-stiffened muscles. His dusky purple hide reflected the glow from the myriad of lights from the city below as he turned, and stepped down from his perch at the highest point on the highest building in Manhattan. Goliath glanced down at the level below, watching as the rest of the clan dispersed to undertake their own interests. One person was missing though and he looked harder trying to locate her. He frowned and straightening and moved down the steps of the tower to the floor below. As he exited the passage he again looked around disappointed when he was still unable to locate her. He moved to the TV room where Hudson was seated, and leaning on the frame, sighed heavily.

Hudson looked up from the book he was struggling through, "Even'n' lad," to which Goliath only nodded, "What's the trouble?" The old Gargoyle asked in concern knowing the look on his successors face.

"Elisa and I have patrol tonight, and she has not yet come," Goliath replied sliding off the frame and folding his long muscular legs under him to sit in the chair across from his mentor, "I am worried that something is wrong." Hudson raised an eyebrow as he saw the twitching in Goliath's tail, a sure sign that the younger Gargoyle was highly agitated.

"She'll be here, Goliath, don' worry," Hudson reassured him.

He nodded resting his chin on laced fingers as he contemplated worst case scenarios in his head.

"Hi guys," came tiredly from the door, Goliath and Hudson both looked up at the same time, "Sorry I'm late." Elisa stood in the doorway. She looked ill, for her face was ashen and her eyes dark and sunken. Her dark hair was disheveled and limp around her thin face.

Concern showed on Goliath's face as her rose and moved to her side, "Are you… all right?"

She did not meet his gaze when she nodded and said, "Fine."

Goliath said nothing more, never one to look far beyond her word, and moving past her, he asked "Are you ready then?"

"Sure," Elisa said without enthusiasm, turning to follow him.

Goliath paused to allow Elisa to catch up to him, and then he gathered her into his muscular arms as he stepped onto the waist high wall. He smiled warmly down at her, but she only managed a fleeting quirky smile before her expression turned to one of dread. 

Elisa stiffened uncharacteristically as Goliath leapt from the edge and as he glided out over the city her face paled even further. Goliath noticed with some concern but made no comment as they circled further from the tower. Also uncharacteristic was the fact that Elisa was not bounding with conversation as she usually was. She avoided eye contact with Goliath pretending to concentrate on the streets below them as they started their patrol…or perhaps it was her stomach, "Are you sure you are all right?" he asked able to ignore neither her pallid face nor her queasy expression, any longer.

Elisa finally looked at him, swallowing hard. She shook her head in the negative, "Set down," she said before retching dryly. Goliath, looking very worried now, found the nearest building and quickly touched down. Elisa stumbled out of his arms to a semi-private corner of the roof and proceeded to lose the contents of her stomach. Goliath stepped up behind her shielding her slight body from the fury of the wind mantling one grand wing around her. He stood by in silent worry until she had regained some control of her heaving stomach. When she had finished, he knelt next to her and laid a hand on her slender shoulder. The concern for Elisa was plain to see on Goliath's face.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Goliath," she said with her head still buried in her sleeve, "I was fine yesterday."

"I know," Goliath stated, and then she saw his jaw tense in worry before he asked, "Have you been like this all day?" Elisa nodded an answer, and Goliath said quietly, "Then we will go home. You need not keep this pretense for me," he ran one large four fingered hand down her cheek.

"I hope I can last the trip," she said wryly, standing with Goliath's aid and allowing him to lift her again into his arms.

"I will ensure that the flight is smooth," Goliath replied, "I do not wish to be the recipient of an episode such as the one I just saw." 

Elisa laughed at his humor, "I'll try not to do that in your arms, love."

Goliath nodded smiling as he leapt into the strong air currents. The trip to Elisa's loft was a short one, and it was as smooth as Goliath had promised. He back-winged once landing lightly on the balcony of her loft. He did not let her down there, but opened the sliding window and stepped inside. He moved surely through the house, a house that he had become very familiar with. Goliath delivered her directly to her bed sitting next to her as she began to undress. He watched her silently as she changed from her work clothes to a set of pajama's seeing briefly the body that he had held in his arms not so very long ago. He felt his face flush with the remembered passion of that night. The love that he felt for this woman swelled in him, but it left a bittersweet aftertaste knowing that it could never be like that again.

As Elisa lay down he leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Will you be all right alone? Do you wish me to stay and watch over you tonight?" he asked tenderly.

"I'm fine Goliath, thank you," she said smiling for his sake.

His mouth thinned as he stood, "I will be by tomorrow night to check on you."

"All right," Elisa said with an exhausted yawn, "Good night, Goliath."

"Goodnight, my love," he said softly.

Goliath continued to patrol the city for trouble long into the morning, but the time seemed to drag by without Elisa's company. He enjoyed any time they could spend together, but their patrols most of all, because that gave them a chance to be alone with each other with little chance of interruption. 

He could not help the nagging worry at the back of his mind for his unrequited love. She was rarely ill, and he had never seen her in such poor condition, "I hope she is OK," Goliath muttered into the wind.

The next night as he had promised he returned to see how Elisa had fared through the odd bout of nausea. He frowned as he found a note on the window of Elisa's loft, and of his partner he saw nothing. It only stated that she had some business to take care of and that she would be at the castle the next night to talk to him. His brows furrowed as he read it wondering what exactly the message meant. He assumed that she had been assigned some undercover job tonight, spur of the moment and she was unable to let him know in time. That always brought a degree of worry into his mind, he knew that Elisa was quite capable of handling tough situations, but found himself worried none-the-less.


	2. Avoidance

Chapter Two: Avoidance

Goliath straightened from reading the note and peered through the large windows of Elisa's loft. Her home was dark, the only illumination came from the hall beyond her front door, casting long and pale shadows across her floor. He grunted as in one swift motion he jiggled the window, causing the lock to fall away, opened it and slid inside. He slid the window shut again as his eyes searched the darkened room for any kind of clues as to his partners where a bouts. 

He padded away from the window, frowning as he noticed nothing amiss in the living room. It was neat and Spartan, as it always was whenever he had visited her, the dishes were cleaned and neatly arranged in the dishrack to dry. He headed back toward the bedroom, which was in a not wholly unexpected state of disrepair. Her bed was a disheveled mess, the sheets rumpled and the covers cascading off one side onto the floor. Next to the bedside was a plastic lined wastebasket, and on the nightstand was a still damp washcloth.

Goliath could still remember just how sick Elisa had been the night previous and it explained a lot of what he was seeing here in her bedroom. So she had not recovered as they had both hoped. Her illness had continued into her day. But where exactly was she? And why had she left him such a cryptic note?

Something furry ran along Goliath's leg causing him to start and look down. He smiled as Elisa's cat Cagney made a return run across his leg in an effort to gain his attention.

"Hello, Cagney," Goliath rumbled in his deep voice, crouching to pet the gray animal, "I do not suppose that you could tell me just where Elisa has disappeared to?"

The cat just looked up at him with slowly closing eyes, and purred louder in his content. Goliath smiled affectionately at the cat affording him several more scratches under the chin before he sighed and rose. He stepped back out of the bedroom. He pursed his lips as he looked about again, thinking that this little mystery was just going to have to wait until Elisa contacted him. He started back toward the window as his eyes continued to rove restlessly over the apartment. He froze, his eyes locked on something that sent a chill through his body. Near the front door on the coat rack that she always hung it on when off duty was her gun and the shoulder holster.

His breath was in his throat as he slowly stepped over to the familiar piece of furniture laying one hand onto the device still snapped safely into its holster. A growl of fear built up in his throat. She never went anywhere without it he knew. 

His mind brimmed with worse case scenarios…of Elisa deathly ill in some hospital bed somewhere and he with no way to contact her. Another thought, one almost as dark and foreboding came up in his mind. She had enemies, indeed, one such, Demona, the Quarrymen, or any of the mobsters that she tried to wash off the street, may have abducted her in her weakened state, for some inscrutable purpose that he did not want to think of. His heart was beating fast at that thought. He looked down shaking his large head, trying to dislodge the images from his mind, tried to dismiss them as anxiety. They refused to yield his mind however, growing more insistent in him until his stomach was one large knot.

He practically ran back through the apartment, hastily shutting the window behind him. He launched himself into the air letting the currents lift his mass high over the city.

Goliath spent long hours scouring the city for some sign of Elisa. He perched on eaves listening for some word of her health at many of the hospitals he could think of. He peered into windows of emergency rooms looking for some sign that she was there, his stomach sinking in the hopes that she was not. He was unable to glean any information at all and with a heavy heart he moved on, gliding through the city thinking.

It occurred to him that Bluestone might have some answers for him and he winged toward the police station hoping to intercept him. He was disappointed to find that the investigator's car was not in its usual spot and overheard that the detective had been put on an undercover assignment across the city. Goliath sighed as he unobtrusively climbed the building to perch outside the Chief's office hoping to hear some news there.

There he sat listening absently, deep in thought, worst case scenarios swirling in his head, and he had to force himself to breath. He reminded himself that there was no sign of forced entry at her home. Both the front door and the window had been firmly locked. No windows had been broken. She had to have left of her own free will.

"Has anyone seen Maza?" he heard come muffled from the Police Chief's office. He shifted sideways coming closer to the half-open window. Peering around the window frame he could see the Police Chief hanging halfway out her door inquiring to the officers passing in the hallway. Goliath heard several muffled replies in the negative to her inquiries. The older woman sighed heavily as she slowly turned away from the door shutting it behind her. She leaned on the door heavily, and only then did he see the worry lining her face, "What am I going to do with her?" He heard her mutter under her breath.

Goliath eased back a little as she looked up and seemingly right out the window at him and then to her desk. He heard her footsteps coming closer and he held his breath hoping that she did not lean out the window and expose his precarious position just outside. A moment later her chair squeaked loudly as it accepted her weight. He sighed audibly and again leaned in to watch the woman. 

About that time the phone rang on her desk, and he watched as she practically snatched the receiver off the phone, "Hello?" She said in a professional tone and went silent a moment as she listened to the caller. When she spoke again she sounded angry, "Where have you been all night Maza?"

Goliath raised a hand to the glass in his excitement to hear her name. His claws made a loud clinking sound against the pane as he did and grimacing he threw himself back from the window, plastering himself against the brick at his back. He heard the tell tale squeak of her chair as she turned to face the window. He drew several shallow breaths and let them out before he heard the second squeak that told him that she had returned to gazing at her desk while she spoke with Elisa on the phone.

Letting out the last breath he cautiously leaned back in to peer through the window. She was doodling on a pad of paper as she listened to what it was that Elisa was saying to her. She nodded and replied, "All right, keep me up to date," She said slowly, "And Maza?" Another short pause followed, "Next time give me some heads up before you do something like this." 

The woman hung up the phone and went back to her work at the desk. Goliath sighed as he leaned back out of view, closing his eyes as the butterflies finally subsided in his stomach. She was all right! Or at the very least she was not a hostage to some hoodlum. A whole new round of questions then surfaced in his mind to replace the anxious questions from before. What was she doing? And why was it so secretive that she had to keep it from even him?

He straightened slowly and then launched himself into the early morning sky. He wheeled about heading in the general direction of the castle. It was a slow flight, and was supposed to be a patrol but he found that only half his attention was on the streets below him. He was surprised when he finally focused his eyes and found that the sky was beginning to stain with color as night waned into day. He had been so troubled in thought that he had lost all track of what was normally a very sharp internal clock.

Goliath wheeled around gathering speed in the strengthening predawn wind. The draft started to lift him into the sky, higher until he could glide easily back to the castle before the sun broke over the horizon trapping him in stone. He glanced down one last time seeing a familiar figure walking slowly down the sidewalk below him. He changed the angle of his leathers again heading back down toward the street below, his heart gladdening not only to see her but in relatively good health.

His cheer turned to dismay not a moment later. Elisa seemed to have heard his approach and looked accurately his direction despite the unnatural glow of the streetlights. Her eyes became wide as she registered what she was seeing and her mouth fell open in…was it fears? He backwinged, barely keeping himself aloft as the emotion on her face penetrated his thoughts. Suddenly she turned from him, moving swiftly down the street and before he could intercept her she had ducked into a local deli and disappeared from sight.

Goliath landed just across the way from the deli one hand firmly sunk into the stone of the building as he leaned out over the street. His wings hung loosely, flapping and shuddering in the breeze. His hair whipped into his face stinging his skin, but he hardly felt it as his emotions roiled. Had he really seen that? Had he seen Elisa look upon him in fear? Was she…was she avoiding him? He glanced back at the sky blinking heavily against tears he had not even known were there. The previous wash of color was now a glorious orange heavy in the sky and he knew he did not have much time to make it back to the castle before the sun rose. But there was a stubborn part of him that wanted to wait, that wanted to see why Elisa would react so strangely to his presence when she had always treated him warmly before.

He knew the folly of that thought, if she was trying to avoid him all she would have to do was wait until he was a statue upon this ledge and then take her leave of him. Grimacing, he allowed logic to win out, his heart growing heavier each moment he considered her reaction to him. He pulled himself closer to the building, released his grip, and once more launched into the stiffening breeze. He rose higher and higher not looking back to the place where his heart had found so much trouble. 

He rose very high into the sky rocketing down from the heavens trying to race the sun to the castle. His thoughts finally had cleared from his head as a higher priority now filled his mind. If he returned to stone at this height there would be nothing to save him from smashing into a million bits on the pavement so far below him. 

He reached the castle mere moments before the sun broke the horizon, winging strongly to his lofty perch at the high point of the castle. Goliath greeted no one even though he saw Hudson's look of concern at his late arrival below him. He landed heavily on his parapet, feeling the jar in his legs all the way up to his jaw. He whirled around to face out toward the city just as the sun broke the horizon. 

If any could look on that height to see Goliath's face as sleep overtook him would have quivered in fear. Never before had Goliath looked so frightening, all his worries had turned to anger and his anger followed him into sleep.


	3. Startling News

Chapter Three: Startling News

"Grahh!" Goliath bellowed into the stiff wind as his stone covering shattered, raining bits of skin on the unsuspecting people in the streets below. It had not been a restful sleep, anxious and dark dreams had haunted him as he remained trapped and for once he had wished that he could wake before the sun set. He knelt down again looking in the direction of Elisa's building wondering silently if she was feeling better. He stared unseeing for long moments remembering the look on Elisa's face the night before. He was more convinced than ever that she had avoided him on purpose and still he could not comprehend why.

Goliath frowned again remembering the note that Elisa had left for him, suddenly doubting that she was going to appear tonight to speak with him about her mysterious "appointment" yesterday. The frustration and anger built up in him again. He desperately fought against it not liking being in that kind of mood toward Elisa.

He stood again and unfurled his wings preparing to glide down and join the rest of the Clan for the night. He was determined not to tell the others about the events of the night before, nor his misgivings about Elisa's odd behavior. That was something that she and he were going to have to work out. 

As Goliath made ready to leap into the sky he heard his name come softly from behind. He tensed his muscles, sinking his claws into the stone beneath his feet and wrapping his perch in his strong tail to prevent actually leaping off the ledge. He mantled looking over his shoulder at Elisa standing at the top of the stairs. She looked better physically, though she looked as if something weighed heavily upon her mind.

Goliath turned clasping his wings around his shoulders and stepped down from the ledge to greet her, "I was just thinking about you," he said his anger and doubt dissolving quickly at the sight of her. He reached out to embrace her but pulled back as she shied from him, "Is something the matter?" He asked even when he already knew the answer.

"We have to talk, but not here… in private," Elisa started gruffly, not meeting his eyes.

"No one will disturb us up here," Goliath said evenly, crossing his arms over his chest as an edge of anger crept back into his mood.

"No, somewhere else…or had you forgotten that the walls have ears in this castle," she replied caustically.

"Very well, Elisa," Goliath sighed, becoming quickly tired of the suspense. There was obviously something seriously wrong, and why she would not just tell him was beyond his comprehension.

Elisa stepped closer to Goliath and allowed herself to be picked up. Goliath noted angrily that she looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but in his arms. He scowled as he asked, "So where _do_ you wish to go?" stepping onto the ledge.

"The clock tower will work," she said simply looking out over the city. Goliath nodded leaping with greater force than necessary into the currents. He allowed them to drop further than normal before fanning his enormous wings and catching the breeze. Elisa gripped his shoulder tighter, shooting him an angry look for the not so pleasant surprise, but Goliath ignored it. It only took them moments to cross the expanse of streets and sky to reach the clock tower, their home for nearly a year while Zanatos held thrall over their castle.

He landed lightly reminiscing suddenly about the time that they had lived here. He noted that the city had done a fine job of reconstructing the tower after the Hunter's had destroyed it in an attempt to kill the Gargoyles. He wandered away a moment looking over the large face of the clock, smiling slightly. Then he remembered why they were here and turned back toward Elisa. She was doing much the same looking over the rebuilt structure with a far away look in her eyes.

She seemed to sense him looking at her for she froze, looking back over her shoulder at him and he watched as her face flushed red. She looked away and then down. Goliath saw her heave a sigh and then look back at him. She still would not speak, seeming unable to find her tongue.

Goliath moved nearer the wall of the balcony leaning one elbow on it as Elisa took suddenly to pacing before him, he crossed his arms and cocked his head to one side, wishing that Elisa would share with him what was wrong. "So?" Goliath asked trying to push her into an explanation. She stopped and looked at him leaning on the face of the clock opposite him. Her face was lined with emotions, fear, anxiety, guilt, and depression all played across her face in quick succession. The more Goliath watched her the more the butterflies in his stomach came back. She was always in control, as long as he had known her it had been such. To see her so close to the edge of losing it was very disturbing to him.

"I went to see a doctor yesterday," Elisa finally said breaking the unnerving silence that had come between them, "He was able to determine why I was so sick."

"And that would be?" Goliath asked evenly letting none of his whirling emotion seep through.

Elisa looked him straight in the face when she replied, "I'm pregnant," Goliath stiffened in shock his wings coming away from his shoulders, "I didn't know how to tell you, that's why I wasn't there yesterday."

"But…" he stammered, a hard knot tying into his gut, he felt his body shaking, "I thought that you…. that I was…whose…?" That day six weeks prior had been everything he had dreamed of, he had gotten his fondest wish. And he had thought that Elisa had been just as pleased. He had thought her dedicated to their love for each other. He felt betrayed, angry at her, and angry with himself as he realized that it could never really be the way he wanted it to be. Certainly she would find someone of her own kind to relate to, to even love. That rationalization did nothing to ease the pain that rolled like waves through his body. He turned his face away hiding both his anger and threatening tears.

Elisa was shaking her head, "You don't understand, Goliath. I've never been with anyone else," Goliath looked at her oddly his head cocked to one side and his eyes narrowing, "The baby's…" She paused again in uncertainty, then she shrugged and said, "yours."

Goliath straightened sharply for the second time in the ten minutes they had been here, his wings mantling as if he was about to flee her, "What?!" he asked incredulously, unable to do anything but stare at her for long moments. Slowly he closed the distance between them sitting back on his heels to lessen their height difference and looking her in the face, "But… how?" He stopped himself, suddenly knowing the answer to his own question, looking away a moment, and remembering that night not so long ago when they had spent the day in each others arms, "Mine?" he asked one last time regarding her with a sidelong glance. Elisa nodded in answer. If it was possible for Goliath to become pale he looked it now as he stood and slowly walked back to the parapet. He leaned heavily on the brick, his head hanging low and his wings drooped reflecting his uncertain mood, "Is that why you have been so… distant these past nights?" he asked softly.

"I… just don't know what to think," Elisa said truthfully, "I mean all that keeps coming to mind is _what_ the baby's going to be."

Goliath looked over his shoulder at her, looking angry, "You mean what _species_ the child will be." Elisa's mouth was a thin line and her jaw was working when she nodded. Goliath looked back out over the city, "I was human that night…"

"That means nothing Goliath," She said exasperated throwing up her hands and turning away from him, "You were only human due to magic, and that may not change your genetics," She answered him with logic, then she admitted, "I'm scared. I mean will the baby survive? If it does, do I give birth, or will I lay an egg?" she laughed without humor at the irony of it.

Goliath looked at his clenched fists remembering the words that Titania had spoken when he had adamantly requested a day in Elisa's arms and he was right, he wanted to curse the cryptic, conniving Lady of Avalon , wondering if her purpose had been just this, "I am sorry," he said instead, "I had not thought this would happen."

Elisa moved to his side, leaning on him suddenly for emotional as well a physical support, "Neither had I, Goliath, neither had I," She went silent sighing, "What do we tell the others?"

Goliath shook his head, "I don't know, Elisa."

"It's not something I am going to be able to hide for long. They have to be told sometime."

"The Clan is not going to like this," Goliath uttered softly.


	4. A Bouncing Baby What?

Chapter Four: A Bouncing Baby What?

Many weeks passed, and both Elisa and Goliath with the best of intentions tried to bring themselves to tell the clan of what had happened. The only problem was that neither of them seemed to think of a "right time" to break the news. They had also suddenly been plagued with things to do, the Quarrymen had begun another rabble rousing campaign. And that possessed many a night of Goliath and the Clan's time. Elisa had worries of her own, several of the "flavor of the day" gangsters in the city had concocted another scheme and her and Matt had been undercover for two weeks trying to crack the ring.

Elisa and Goliath's relationship even when they did see each other was strained. The joviality and camaraderie that they usually enjoyed with each other was missing. They only spoke about business and nothing more. Elisa's mind was filled daily with concerns and doubts about the advisability of trying to have this child. Goliath seemed to sense her misgivings and became tense and irritable when she came to the castle to see them.

Now she was nearly three months along, and she could feel the tightness in her belly, the way that her jeans did not fit right anymore. Her morning sickness had ebbed until it was only an occasional nuisance. It was more than time to make a decision, and one that she could not make lightly. Should she keep it? Would her health or the baby's be in jeopardy if she pursued this pregnancy to the end? If she did keep it they would have to tell the Clan before the baby was born, and what would that do to Goliath's standing? That worried her above all else. 

She drew a deep breath as she sat on the examining table letting it out slowly as she looked at and read the same poster for the third time since the doctor had left to check on her test results. It was a day off and one that she was taking to get a check up without any undue questions from her co-workers or any of her Gargoyle friends. Goliath knew of course, she had wanted him to know, despite the rift that was currently between them. Elisa looked up expectantly as the doctor stepped back into the room looking grimly at her charts and ultrasounds. 

Her eyes followed him as he rolled his stool over in front of her and sat down, "I'm afraid there is some bad news, Ms. Maza," The doctor started grimly. Elisa sat quietly trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut as he finished with, "The ultrasound reveals some… well, abnormalities in the fetus."

"Such as?" She stated calmly, belying the anxiety she was feeling.

"Well," He said punching some codes into his computer to access her file. A running video of her ultrasound popped onto the screen before them. Elisa's eyes were transfixed on the moving blob in the middle of the screen. She never could decide what she was looking at, all she could see was that it was alive and kicking, "Overall the child seems healthy, the heartbeat is strong and the growth is way above the average. There are, however, these deformities… odd growth on the brows and on the back, the feet are longer than expected and they lack two toes, and there is a vestigial tail," So Goliath's genes had been intact that night. It was going to be a perfectly healthy baby Gargoyle…or a half-breed anyway. The doctor was saying, "Is there a history of tails in your family."

"No," she stated.

"How about the father?"

"Well… yes," she answered honestly, looking away trying not to smirk at the irony of that question.

The doctor shrugged, he sighed heavily, leaning in and looking apologetic. Elisa turned her eyes back toward him, "I have to be honest with you Ms Maza. With the defects the baby has, I am fairly certain that you will miscarry within a month."

Her hackles rose at the callous statement, "How can you be so sure of that?" Elisa said stubbornly, wondering suddenly why she was arguing with the doctor. She loved Goliath very much, but this pregnancy, it threatened to tear more than their relationship apart, it threatened Goliath's role as leader of the Clan. 

"Look, I know it sounds heartless, but I am just trying to prepare you for was strikes me as an inevitability. The probability is very high that you will lose it," He saw the stubborn look on her face and sighing said to her, "You… you want to have a baby with so many physical ailments? Of course the decision is up to you, but that is a rough road if the baby survives."

Elisa paused before she replied. Did she? It would be easier on them both to rid herself of the child. She felt her features harden in determination, "Yes, I do," Elisa said rising, uncertain what had made her say that.

"Well that part is going to be up to Mother Nature, I'm afraid."

"I am going to have to get a second opinion," she said gruffly. 

The doctor looked at her in shock, "I… If that's the way you feel."

Elisa nodded, "If you will just give me my records, I'll pay my bill and go," She paused a moment before stepping out the door and turned back to face him, "And doctor?"

"Yes, Ms Maza?" He said tonelessly.

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

Elisa disliked having to be so harsh on the doctor when he was just doing his job, but it had provided her with a perfect opportunity to back out gracefully. She doubted he would understand when he delivered a gargoyle instead of a human baby from her womb. Unfortunately that left her with a less than pleasant choice, getting Xanatos involved with the problem. As distasteful as the thought was, he had connections and could come up with a doctor who would not ask embarrassing questions.

When she arrived back at the castle she found Goliath sitting alone in the library. He was staring at an unseen point across the room, a book lying open in his lap. He seemed to sense her presence for he looked her direction as she came closer. Elisa saw in his eyes the question he wanted but was afraid to ask, "It's official," She stated trying to sound lighthearted, "It's a healthy bouncing baby gargoyle."

Goliath's eyes slid shut at her statement, a frown drawing the corners of his mouth down, and shifting he slowly closed the book on his knee. He drew a deep breath letting it out slowly as he said softly, "Will you…. Keep it?"

Elisa stepped back, shocked by his words and wondering what would make him pose a question of that sort. It was then that she noticed the subject matter of the book he had been reading. It was a medical journal, the first volume A-J, and her heart sank as she quickly guessed what he had been reading about. 

"Where did you hear a word like that?" she asked softly her voice quavering even in her own ears.

"It is a word that permeates this society…you have only to watch the news," Goliath said evenly. His eyes turned to her one brow raised awaiting her answer.

"You read too much," Elisa replied and lifted the book from his knee, looked at the spine, and then dropped it on the floor. She sat on the armrest of the chair he was sitting in, "I wouldn't do that."

"And yet, you seem so unhappy about this child…our child," Goliath said sadly taking up one of her hands, "I feel that I have somehow damaged our friendship and our love with this happening. You have been so withdrawn, and I do not know how to rectify the problem."

"I'm sorry, Goliath," Elisa said, "I'm just not quite sure how to handle this. I want to keep the baby, but I don't want to jeopardize your standing with the rest of the clan."

"Yet they must know. As you said you will not be able to hide the evidence forever," he sighed heavily, "We will tell them upon waking tomorrow…. And you may want to have those people who need to know there as well… Bluestone, perhaps."

"And Xanatos," Elisa added bitterly.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not going to be able to walk into the hospital and deliver this child," her hand went protectively to her belly, "I really don't think they will mistake his appearance for birth defects. And only Xanatos has the connections to get a doctor that won't turn us in to the tabloids."

"Him?" Goliath said, keying in on the word.

Elisa couldn't help but smile, "Well he wasn't shy for the camera. Though I have to admit, I had to have the doctor interpret for me."

"A… son…" he whispered looking away. He began to smile in spite of the burden on his heart, and wrapped Elisa in a warm embrace, kissing her forehead lovingly. She returned his embrace without the guilty pangs she had been feeling for the month since she had found out.


	5. The Telling

Chapter Five: The Telling

The night greeted the Goliath with rolling thunder and wet the city with peals of rain. The air was heavy and warm, the clouds above so thick that the stars were not visible. Lightning coursed across their face lighting the towering buildings with a ghostly glow. The city hid behind moving curtains of falling water, blurring the outlines until it was a watercolor portrait of smeared lights dotting a dark canvas. Goliath looked up closing his eyes as the rain pattered on his wide face. He drew a deep breath tasting the electricity in the air, the sheer violence of the storm that had only just begun. He let out the breath in one anxious huff, opening his eyes to stare at the sky. The gaze drifted down over the city and then lower to the ramparts below his own lofty perch. All the Gargoyles were inside already, awaiting the news that he and Elisa had gathered them together to hear. It was a night to seek shelter, only he felt that he had none to suit him in this hour.

The weather seemed to presage the storm he was about to create down below. He stood several moments longer, a part of him wanting to delay this forever. But he knew that should he let this news come out in nature's course the consequences would only be exponentially worse. 

He and Elisa had talked long into the night after she had told him of the nature of the child that she was carrying. It was the first time in many weeks that they had carried on a true conversation. They had discussed what to tell the Clan and when. And Elisa had even come up with a plausible cover story for the baby, when and if it arrived. It seemed she was as unwilling for the truth to be known as he was. 

She had suggested that they go on a trip to somewhere remote, perhaps back to Wyvern, and have the baby in secret. When they returned they could then claim to have found the child abandoned. He had seriously considered the proposition. That would eliminate the need for any of them, Gargoyle or Human, to know what had transpired that night between the two of them, nor the final result of their passion. The problem then became how to hide her steadily growing waistline from their attentions. Though she was only three months along it seemed that he could already see signs of weight gain on her. And if he was noticing it, surely the others would as well. None of the Clan was what he called dull of wit. He knew that would become more work than either of them wanted to deal with. Finally he had decided that the best course of action would be to tell the truth, suffer through whatever recriminations came later, and have the baby where it would be fully supported and well cared for.

That did not make telling the story easy for him, nor for Elisa. Fear of the unknown was always a powerful tool for procrastination. He drew in another breath hearing the light footsteps on the stair behind him, he let it out more slowly trying to calm a bout of nerves that he could never say that he had experienced before.

"Goliath?" He heard Elisa's soft voice, "Are you coming?" He heard the quaver in her voice as well, "Don't make me do this on my own, please."

He turned slowly to face her, only nodding and stepping nearer her side. He offered her his elbow and she laced her arm through his. She was gripping his arm tightly obviously just as nervous about the possibilities tonight. 

Goliath stood with his back to the gathering of friends and family staring out a window wondering now if this was the proper course of action. They had come into a room full of curious and expectant faces and that had shaken Goliath's resolve. He had slipped off Elisa's arm and turned away toward the window trying to get a hold of his fears, knowing that this had to be done. Only he was unable to turn and face them. He felt their eyes on him, especially Elisa's, who stood to one side waiting for him to begin.

"We're all here lad," Hudson stated, "What is it you have to tell us?"

His head came up but he did not turn around to face them. That is when Elisa crossed the short space between them, laying a hand lightly on his muscular arm, "We have to tell them," She whispered. He sighed heavily then nodded, squeezing her hand. They turned to face the ensemble together looking over all of the gathered faces. He was still holding her hand when he addressed them.

"We have asked you here to inform you of some rather…interesting news," he began, but was unable to continue. The quaver in his own voice was painfully noticeable in his own ears.

Elisa jumped in before the silence was too long, "I recently found out…. Well, that I'm pregnant."

Surprised looks moved like a wave around the room, followed very shortly by congratulatory chatter. It became a din so loud that Goliath was unable to talk over them. 

"Please!" Goliath bellowed to silence them, knowing that if he did not that he would allow the other half of the news to slip by them, "Let us finish," And again he faltered. He felt Elisa's grip on his hand tighten, he looked down at her with a wan smile, nodding minutely to reassure her. Then he looked back up meeting the sea of faces directly, "You may wonder why I have joined in on this announcement, instead of finding out as you are now." He looked around the room seeing expectation on their faces, all except Angela in whose face glimmered a suspicion. He nodded at her and watched it change to a look of shock. He stood taller then, stating simply, "The child is mine."

Everyone was silent, even Xanatos, usually abounding with smart remarks, was unable to make comment. Matt looked actually chagrined, more than shocked. Angela had recovered from her shock but now stood silent and grim. Lexington and Broadway looked numb and Brooklyn, standing next to Angela looked angry.

"How exactly did this happen, Lad?" Hudson asked in confusion.

"By magic, I'd wager," Xanatos piped in finally finding his charming yet irritating voice.

"Aye," Goliath confirmed. He then retold the story of Lady Titania's gift to the two of them and an edited version of more recent events. They need not know of the troubles that the news caused the couple at first.

"And what exactly will it be?" Xanatos asked in his insatiable need to know everything.

Elisa blushed heavily, "Well…" And it was her turn to falter and Goliath wrapped an arm around her shoulder to bolster her courage, "The ultrasounds are a bit early to be 100%, but all indications are that it will be…a gargoyle."

More than a few eyebrows raised at that statement.

As she finished Angela stepped up to Elisa and gave her a hug stating, "I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I Angela," She whispered back.

Matt sauntered up to Goliath, "So that was you that night," He said shaking his head, he gave Goliath an affectionate thump, "You look good as a human… Congratulations," he turned to Elisa, "I'll be sure to set up a shower for the baby…. What _do_ you get a baby Gargoyle anyway?"

Hudson stepped up next, "Congratulations Lass," he laughed then, "You two make a right fine couple," Both Goliath and Elisa looked at each other and then Hudson smiling crookedly.

The others stepped up one by one and gave their congratulations, though some were more heart felt than others. When the last of them had moved away, Elisa looked up at her large beau, sighing heavily, "Well that went quite a bit better than I expected," She muttered up to him.

"Aye," Goliath agreed looking out over the assembled. Mostly they had broken into smaller groups discussing the news in muted whispers. Still he wondered if their words were to be believed. He shook his head suddenly, he had been around humans too long to begin to believe that his Clan would begin lying to him. If there were a problem they would speak up, either now or in the near future.

He felt Elisa as she stiffened beside him and looked up to see Xanatos taking his leave of the gathering. Elisa sighed next to him, "Well as tough as the telling was, it is about to get tougher for me," She sighed, "I hate owing anyone, especially Xanatos, and I am going to owe him big after this request."

He turned toward her and stroked her raven hair, "And yet we must, as you said we cannot have this child delivered by just any doctor."

"I know," She grumped, looking away and down, "It doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Goliath smiled wanly as Elisa moved away to talk to Xanatos about a doctor. He then turned back toward the window, his thoughts still as heavy as the storm clouds outside the castle, pattering the inside of his head just as the rain did the window. He was unaware when Brooklyn approached him again. 

"What in the world were you thinking?" Brooklyn asked blatantly sidling up to the towering shadow by the window. Goliath successfully tamped down on the startlement that caused him. Slowly he turned his head to face Brooklyn, and then away at the window again.

He watched as Goliath's eyes slid shut at the question, "What was done cannot be undone, and only Elisa and I can deal with the consequences," Goliath replied quietly, not really answering his second's question and shaking his head regretfully.

"No, this is something that is going to affect the whole clan…her pregnancy, the child…if it lives," Brooklyn added in a soft voice, "We all love Elisa Goliath, perhaps not like you do, but love like a clansman. I would not see her come to harm over this, physically or mentally" Brooklyn said in what he hoped was a reasonable tone. When Goliath did not respond Brooklyn lay a hand on his leaders forearm looking up into his face, "You know what kind of danger you're putting her in allowing her to keep that baby…Humans and Gargoyles are not exactly…compatible. She may reject the child, the child may be born sickly, or even worse."

"We have discussed it," Goliath responded evenly, "She understands the dangers, and she wishes to have the child. I support her decision on the matter. I would have supported her if she had decided to end the pregnancy."

"But Goliath!" Brooklyn sputtered, "It's not right…it's not…natural."

Goliath's eyes were hard, glowing with cold fire as he regarded Brooklyn's more diminutive form. A low angry growl emanated from him and Brooklyn shrank back from his leader, knowing that look all too well. It was a look that only said that Goliath was beyond reasoning with. He continued to back away from Goliath as his leader returned to regarding the rivulets of water running down the tall window.


	6. What a Night

OoPs, told you I wasn't quite straight. Correction made to "Alexander's" Name, as far as Brooklyn being Angela's Beau, that stands, at least for my stories. 

Thanks for the gentle prod out there, keepin me honest I see!

Darwin

Chapter Six: What a Night

"What a night," Elisa thought sullenly as she fought through the abating storm. Drizzle gathered on her windshield annoyingly, just enough to distort her vision and not nearly enough to use the wipers on. That only compounded her irritation at the night's events.

Elisa had heard about Goliath's near altercation with Brooklyn from Angela. She had heard both sides of the complaint it seemed, from her father and from Brooklyn, her beau. Angela was distressed at the turn of events, a tight spot to be in when her loyalties were strong toward both parties. She had been dismayed and appalled by Brooklyn's attitude toward the news. She had her own misgivings, but knew that airing them to her father was not the best thing to do. She knew that the best that she could do was to support the two of them through what had to be a trying time both for them and the Clan. Angela had said that shortly thereafter Goliath left, muttering something about needing some fresh air. Brooklyn had stormed off the completely opposite direction deeper into the castle. Angela was worried about the tension that hung like one of the thunderclouds outside waiting to strike the unwary.

No, things were definitely not going well tonight… not as bad as they had predicted no doubt but still a bittersweet night. Elisa sighed again in frustration thinking on her own conversation with Xanatos.

She caught up with him just as he rejoined Fox in the lower hall. Elisa slowed a bit as she caught up with them. Xanatos was relaying the general gist of the conversations above in his usual snide voice to his wife. Fox had Alexander in her arms and Elisa was uncertain that she wanted to disrupt their evening. 

Elisa drew a deep breath and cleared her throat catching the couple's attention. They turned to face her each with what looked to Elisa to be a curious and fascinated look. Feeling altogether like an experiment they were interested in seeing come to fruition she brought herself to say, "I need to talk to you, Xanatos…alone," She finished giving Fox a look that dashed the hopes she saw in her face. Fox was very interested in what Elisa had to say to her husband, "don't worry Fox," She said sarcastically, "I'm sure he'll give you all the juicy details the minute we finish. It's just that I need to bend his ear in private."

Fox smiled crookedly and nodded toward her, "Congratulations, by the way, detective."

Elisa looked at her silently for long moments, swearing that was a dig, but unable to bring herself to challenge Fox for clarification. 

"This way, if you please, Elisa," Xanatos said softly motioning toward his office.

Shoulders sagging Elisa followed the executive into his office, and it was larger than most people's homes. She was not looking forward to this, but as she had said to Goliath, it had to be done. She had no other means of surreptitiously having this child, she just didn't have the resources that he did. Steeling herself she finally said, "I have a favor to ask of you…a really big favor," she said glumly.

Xanatos raised his hand a smarmy smile plastered over his face, "I think I know what you're going to ask, Elisa."

Elisa crossed her arms, her hackles immediately rising, only worse for him using her familiar name, "Oh? So tell me oh omnipotent one, what do I want of you?" She quipped in none to gentle a tone.

"Well, it's obvious…the baby can't be delivered in a conventional hospital," Him hitting the nail on the head only made her more defensive. She had never liked him on their best days, and he was really getting her goat now, "You would like me to arrange for a doctor to deliver the child."

"Yes," She growled unable to help her tone.

"Done," He said smiling broadly, "Doctor Morton would be thrilled for the chance," he said thoughtfully scratching his chin, "He's already under a privacy contract so there would be no problems with the particulars of your case finding their way onto the news. I can have one of the rooms right here in the castle converted to a first class delivery room. Anything I can do to be of assistance."

Elisa's head cocked to one side her eyes narrowing, "So what's the catch?" She asked.

Xanatos looked surprised, innocent actually, and that incensed Elisa all the more, "Nothing…" he said, "I have yet to repay my debt to you, Ms. Maza, for all the heartache I caused. This would only go a long way toward that sizable debt of gratitude."

Somehow Elisa did not believe him, but found herself voiceless lest he rescind his offer to find her a doctor.

"Is there anything else?" Xanatos said to her as she stood there staring at his desk and fuming. All she could do is shake her head in the negative, "Well then, I will have Doctor Morton get a hold of you for your first check up."

"Great," She said tonelessly.

"And when you get closer you are welcome to move in here until after the delivery."

"Alright," she said just as blandly as her last response, her mind was still trying to process all this generosity Xanatos was showing her suddenly.

The thought still bothered her. She was sure there was an unseen and unspoken price dangling somewhere over her head for what Xanatos was providing for her. She had known Xanatos too long to believe that it was just out of kindness of his heart.

Again Elisa sighed as she pulled into the parking garage near her building. Wondering where Goliath might have gone she ascended the elevator toward her penthouse loft. The door opened with a high squeak of protest and she let herself in. She turned on the light and began to strip down to something more comfortable. From there she headed for the kitchen, famished again, so shortly after she had just eaten. Seems her appetite had come back after her morning sickness with a vengeance. As she was fixing herself a midnight dinner she glanced over at her loft window just as a bolt of lightning outlined a large shadow sitting outside her window, Elisa couldn't help but jump. She sighed in relief realizing it was Goliath, sitting with his back to the glass. Letting the steak grill for a moment she moved toward the sliding door leading out to the roof.

Goliath's skin was glistening with drizzle and his dark hair hung limply around his shoulders. He glanced her direction but said nothing looking worn and worried. Elisa stepped onto the roof moving over next to him.

"I was wondering where you went," Elisa said softly, "Angela said you and Brooklyn nearly had it out."

He looked down only nodding. His face was drawn into an ugly frown, "Angela told you?" He whispered.

"Yeah, not too much that the family won't find out," Elisa said, remembering her mother had said that a lot. He nodded still not talking. Elisa decided to change the subject, "Have you eaten yet tonight?" She asked him, "I'm right in the middle of making dinner, I could throw another steak in the frying pan if you're hungry."

Goliath looked up at her, and it seemed by the expression on his face that he was going to refuse her offer. Suddenly his face broke into a small smile and he rose to his feet, "Actually I am quite hungry."

Elisa smiled broadly, "Good."

Dinner was eaten quickly and in complete silence, though each of them stealing glances at the other, shy and awkward glances. To look at it a spectator would think that they had only just met and not friend for the past three years. When dinner had been finished they sat staring at each other, they both were smiling, and the cares of the day seemed forgotten as they shared the silence of the night. 

Elisa rose suddenly from the table clearing the plates and heading toward the kitchen, "Let me help you," Goliath rumbled rising from his own seat and taking the plates from her hands. She led the way into the kitchen as he followed, placing the dishes in her sink. He turned to face her and she leaned on the counter behind her regarding him curiously. "That was very good," Goliath commented, then went silent again. Goliath closed the distance between them and reaching out he ran a hand through her dark hair, "It has been a tough night," He said softly.

Elisa nodded looking down, "That is an understatement."

"I think that we both need some time to relax," Goliath said with a small smile, then leaning down he kissed her. The same electric shock of longing coursed through her body at that kiss, just as it had the night and day they had spent in each other's arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck of their own accord as the kiss deepened. They were slow to separate from that contact and both of their hands were wandering slowly over each other's bodies lightly exploring. Goliath was the first to break the contact, but he did not jerk away from her as if he felt guilty. He backed away and straightened a bit, never letting his eyes lose contact with hers, he seemed to know that it was not a time for that kind of contact. He was smiling and some of the tension had eased both from his face and his body.

Elisa smiled warmly, "What was that for?"

"For love," He answered simply, "For being the bravest human I know, for teaching me the meaning of love all over again, when I had sorely forgotten what it was, and for being my strength when I feel lost."

"That was nice," Elisa added both for the kiss and the soliloquy. She turned away moving slowly back toward the living room. Goliath joined her, like a large purple shadow, and he sat down on the floor his tail wrapping his legs. Without invitation Elisa sat down on one large knee, and he automatically wrapped her up in his arms and his wings. Elisa sighed blissfully, glad for some normalcy in these recent crazy weeks. She knew it was only the eye of the storm, but anything that took her back to the more carefree days of years past was a blessing.

Thus they spent the rest of the evening, enjoying simple pleasures and each other's company, without expectation, without regret, without the nagging doubts that had plagued them since Elisa had found the hard truth. 

By predawn they were lying next to each other on the floor of the main room in her loft talking small talk, and recalling some of their earlier adventures together. Suddenly Elisa rolled toward Goliath, feeling him lift some of the weight of his muscular arm off her so that she could. She looked him deep in the eyes as she said, "Just…what do you thing the baby will look like?"

She felt him stop breathing for a moment. He exhaled ruffling her hair as he looked away, "I don't know," Goliath replied as if he had never before considered the question, then he smiled down at her, "I would say like me."

Elisa only smiled and lay her head down. It was not long after that she was asleep in Goliath's arms. He raised his head from his arm hearing her deep and regular breathing, he looked down into her sleeping face, smiling lovingly. Carefully he gathered himself up and lifting her gingerly he moved to her bedroom. She stirred slightly as he rested her on the soft mattress and covered her in her sheets. He paused there a moment looking at her relaxed face. He smiled again as he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, then he straightened and let himself out onto the roof.

He did not want to return to the castle tonight, he did not want to return to the guilt and accusation that brooded there at the moment. He wanted nothing to spoil his mood, his one bit of happiness in the last year. He stood with one foot propped on the ledge watching as the black gave way to purple and then an orange stain painted the sky. He was smiling as the rays of the rising sun struck him, going to sleep with the thoughts of their simple evening, such a fine evening it had turned out to be.


	7. Who, How, and Why

Chapter Seven: Who, How, and Why…

Elisa paused outside the door of Chavez's office taking a deep breath and letting it out slow. She had been mulling over when to tell the rest of the precinct. She had thought that telling the clan their news was going to be the hardest part of all this. She was more nervous now than she ever was that night. Elisa could only say that it was the idea that she had to edit the information that she told these people. She wondered offhandedly just how her family was going to take it when it came to telling them.

Taking another breath she knocked on the paned door, "Come!" she heard from inside the office.

Elisa walked in and made a beeline for Chavez's desk seating herself opposite her boss, "Chief," She started but faltered much as Goliath did telling the clan.

"What is it Maza?" Chavez said irritably.

"Well," She said looking away a moment, "I wanted to update you in person…um…regarding my absence a couple weeks back."

Chavez now regarded her with her full attention setting aside the paperwork that she had been reviewing, "I'm listening."

Elisa cleared her throat, "Well…It has recently been confirmed that I'm…" Elisa faltered again.

"Pregnant," Chavez finished for her, clasping her hands in front of her on the desk.

Elisa looked up at her with wide scared eyes, "What? How…"

Chavez smiled maternally, "You think I don't recognize those kind of signs? I am a mother myself, and the signs are easier to see in other people when you have seen them in yourself. I was just wondering how long it was going to take you to actually tell me about it."

"Um," Elisa said starting to fluster, feeling some need to explain herself.

Chavez raised a hand to stop her, "Maza, all I need to know is when you're expecting to deliver. Beyond that the details are yours to keep, it's none of my business."

"Yes, well…I am going to need…" Elisa started.

"Your transfer to a desk is already in the works, Maza. I wouldn't want to risk your child in this kind of work."

"T…thank you Chief," Elisa said incredulously slowly rising from her seat, "You don't know how much I appreciate the support."

Chavez nodded smiling, "You just take care of yourself."

"I will."

She walked out the door a little struck by the conversation and the ease in which Chavez had taken the news. Elisa had been expecting Chavez to be disappointed in her for allowing herself to get pregnant.

She could only wish the rest of the day had gone as smoothly. Her transfer to a desk came through about an hour later and it was then and there that the questions started. There were quizzical looks from most of her compadres, and all asked why she was being put on the desk. That was usually reserved for officers under investigation or ones who were on medical hold before going out into the field again. She didn't look sick or lame in any way, and none knew of any investigation into her work practice. She had kept quiet at first, trying to ignore the questions and the odd looks she got most of the night. It was soon unbearable and she was unable to concentrate on the papers in front of her. She felt obligated to explain her condition to them hoping that would quell the rumors that were going around after only an hour. People were shocked at the truth that Elisa was pregnant, more outlandish to most minds than anything their imaginations had come up with. Elisa had sighed thinking that would put a stop to it and allow her some peace to work. She was wrong. 

Now the rumors and questions centered on the details of her pregnancy. "Who's the father?" and "How'd this happen?" she found were the two favorite questions of the day. She could only answer with, "No one you know," and "How it usually happens." 

Near the end of her shift, the popular rumor was that Matt was the father, after all partners often end up lovers, right? Many had broached the question directly to her, some had been so bold as to ask Matt about it directly, congratulating him on fatherhood. The only thing that saved her was that Matt knew the truth, and was gracious enough to keep it a secret for both of them. Matt took it with good graces smiling sheepishly and shrugging. That and her decided silence about the subject had the precinct in an uproar by the time Elisa went home. She couldn't seem to convince them otherwise, and when she gave up trying to argue the matter they took it as a confirmation of their theory.

By the end of the day she was worn through with answering the questions both tactful and tacky. Her frustration showed when Goliath arrived several hours before dawn. She was moody and didn't speak much. In fact she hardly looked up from her reading when he let himself into the loft. Goliath stopped short, just inside the window, feeling the tension rise off of her.

His head cocked to one side as he regarded her sitting on the couch with her legs folded under her, her nose stuck pointedly into her book, "Are you alright?"

Elisa merely grunted. She didn't even look up at him

"Elisa, you must tell me what's wrong."

Elisa slapped the book into her lap looking up at him with anger written over all her features, "It's work!" She growled flinging her hands into the air helplessly.

"Chavez did not take the news well," Goliath said shaking his head slowly side to side.

"No," She said in a tone that told him that she wished that was the problem, "Not her, she took it really well actually. She moved me to a desk, and happily told me to take it easy for a while."

"Then what is it?" Goliath pressed moving closer and sitting back on his heels in front of her.

"It's… It's the others!" she blurted near tears, "They all wanted to know 'who, how, why?' I mean I didn't get a bit of work done. They asked me and when they weren't satisfied with my answers they went to Matt."

"Matt?" Goliath asked his brows furrowing, "Why Matt?"

Elisa blushed furiously, "They think…they think that he's the father."

Goliath laughed heartily, "Do they?"

"It's not funny!" she said half heartedly, trying not to laugh herself.

"What did he do?" Goliath asked with mirth.

"Well he didn't confirm it," She said her mouth thinning, "But he didn't out and out deny it either. Now they're sure he is the father. It is embarrassing."

"Well it seems a small matter, really," Goliath said shrugging and rising, "He is keeping the secret and covering for us. I would think you owe him a 'thank you'."

She looked down nodding minutely, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

One month later:

Xanatos was as good as his word, something that still surprised Elisa. There was always a part of her that did not trust him. He had been the bad guy way too long in her mind to easily swallow him turning over a new leaf.

Yet here it was, her own private delivery room. One large room in the castle had been set up as a combination of doctor's office and for the future the delivery room. Elisa had been impressed despite herself, for it was state of the art, and actually had been made to look homey and warm. It was a feat that was hard to do considering the walls of stone and the medieval tapestries and decorations that permeated the castle. They had gotten everything up to and including an area for emergency surgery should it come to that. She grimaced hoping that it would not go that far.

Doctor Morton had contacted her just a week ago, after Elisa had given up on the hope that Xanatos would keep that promise. By the tone of the doctor's voice on the phone he must have been bouncing on the balls of his feet at the thought of meeting her, and for getting to take this case. She had reluctantly set an appointment with him for her next day off. She brought in her records taken from the doctor who had originally found her condition and the "defects" that her baby possessed. She sighed not knowing what to expect.

She opened the doors to the designated room and stopped short. Doctor Morton was a short man, portly and balding. He had a large smile on his face as he closed the distance between the door and his desk, moved here from who knows where. Elisa was a little chagrined to see that it was the same doctor who had treated Goliath's injuries several month's prior.

"Ms. Maza, it is good to see you again," He said warmly, "Please come in and sit down." Slowly Elisa followed him sitting at a large and most comfortable chair just across from his own. Before she could say anything, Doctor Morton went on, "Are those…your charts?" He asked leaning over his desk with eagerly outstretched hands. Elisa nodded handing them over to the Doctor.

Doctor Morton sat back slowly going through the charts and her previous doctor's notes. She heard him snicker and mutter "Defects" and "Moron". She was forced to hide a smile behind her hands. He paused on several occasions making notes of his own and then watched with avid interest the included tape of Elisa's ultrasound. His eyes were round saucers of excitement as the fairly short clip concluded.

He looked at her again smiling, "This is absolutely fascinating," Doctor Morton said.

"I'm glad you think so," Elisa said, her mouth pulling down into a grimace. There was a sinking feeling in her gut at the man's exuberant attitude, it was a little too happy. She looked down at her hands and then back up again, "To be honest with you, you're giving me the creeps. I don't want to be treated like an experiment here. I could have done that with my other doctor."

"No," the Doctor said looking stunned, "I would never do that. Forgive me dear, I must have been carrying on like some mad scientist," Elisa couldn't help but agree with that assessment, nodding energetically at the statement, "I'm sorry, its just that I have a certain soft spot when it comes to Gargoyles. David has been very indulging of my hobby. I have helped to treat several of the Gargoyles injuries over the past year. Though I will say that this is a first for me. I have never even dealt with Gargoyle eggs, much less a case of cross breeding. I don't think that any other doctor could claim that." 

Elisa blushed furiously.

"Oh dear, I'm doing it again," Doctor Morton apologized, "Let's go ahead and give you a baseline exam, just so we know where we stand, shall we?" He stood up and Elisa followed him to a curtained area where they had set up the examination room.

An hour later Elisa had a little better feeling about the doctor than when she had first walked in. He was certainly more competent than she had given him credit for. He had performed a full series of test on her and on her baby to get an idea on both of their overall health. The baby had grown considerably since even her last visit and the gargoyle markers were much more prominent than before. The size of the fetus was nearly double what it had been the month prior.

She was no longer able to delude herself into thinking that she was going to fit into her normal clothes. She had been making do with some oversized sweats for the past several days while she was on her days off. And she had been forced to spend some of that time shopping for maternity clothes. She knew without a doubt that she was going to need them and soon.


	8. The Time Draws Nigh

Well this chapter is a bit shorter than normal, sorry but if I added the rest it would be like five pages instead. Hold on because the next chapter will be close on the heels of this! Maybe by Monday! Hope you are still likin' it!

Darwin

Chapter Eight: The Time Draws Nigh…

Goliath glanced over at Elisa as she sat quietly on an expansive chair in the main hall reading. Of their own accord his eyes moved down to her markedly larger waistline, larger even than it was the month prior. She was leaned over against the arm of the chair with her legs folded in such a way as to support her belly and ease the strain on her back. She had been given a blanket to counteract the cold of the room but she had quickly kicked it off being overly insulated anyway. Her dark hair cascaded over her shoulder and she was leaning her head on one arm as she held the book in the other. She had a glazed look in her eye that said that she was not really reading, and she hadn't turned a page in nearly ten minutes. That told Goliath that she was utterly bored, but didn't know what else she could or wanted to do.

Elisa's pregnancy was progressing rapidly now; she was well into her third trimester, with only an estimated month before the birth was to take place. The doctor considered her a high-risk pregnancy and was adamant that she had to reduce the amount of external stresses on herself. Work was her biggest stressor, knowing that she could not do what she was used to doing, stuck behind a desk everyday and being expected to fix the problems that the other officers gave her in the form of their reports. She had said to him how she had never realized just how ignorant some people could be. Being unable to tell her coworkers the truth about her situation had also added stress to the situation. She had been afraid that she would let something slip to them that they did not need to know. She was now working half days on her doctor's orders. 

Elisa had showed signs of complication after her fifth month, developing pregnancy induced diabetes, which left her often times weak and dizzy. She was now on medication to control it but there were still bad days for her, days when she could hardly move, and days when she was so irritable as to be unapproachable. She was constantly being tested by the doctor to ensure her dosage was not either too much or too little. More recently she had suffered from swelling in her ankles and knees and the doctor was near to the point where he was going to restrict her to her bed. For someone as active as Elisa usually was, it was going to be torture to be restricted in that way.

Goliath tried to hide it, but he was nervous, excited, and anxious for this all to be over. A million questions whirled in his head every day, what would the baby look like? Would it be healthy? Would Elisa have an easy time of the birth? These were things that tied his insides into knots on a daily basis. 

Goliath focused his eyes again looking back over toward his love, doubt filling him again as had happened off and on again since he had heard her news. Would the baby be able to survive their world? He had seen the fuzzy images on the ultrasound that was supposed to be a child growing steadily inside her womb. Like Elisa, he had to be given an interpretation of what he had been seeing, because all it looked to him was a bunch of snow drifted across the screen into varying densities. To Goliath's wonder and amazement, after the Doctor had pointed out the details, the image jumped into sharp relief completing a picture of his son. He could see the general features of a very squared face, heavy brows with short horns already showing. The hands were curled into tight little balls. Small wings partially obscured the curled up body, but Goliath could suddenly make out the tip of a small tail. His long feet stood out even in the grainy picture of the ultrasound. He was able to see the heartbeat and the skeletal structure. It was a intriguing look at a child who had not yet come into the world.

Yes the doctor had said that the baby was physically fine, with a growth rate way beyond the average human baby. Yes large for a human maybe, he thought but not nearly big enough by Gargoyle standards. The life of a Gargoyle even in these times could be very demanding, would he be physically able to handle that life? Would he grow properly? Would he be able to glide? Could he pass for Gargoyle? 

"Thoughts you should have been thinking before you succumbed to your own lust," He thought sardonically. There was of course the other side of the coin as well, the Clan's reaction to this whole chain of events. He still had a nagging suspicion that the clan had accepted the pregnancy not because they were OK with it, but because they were afraid of how Goliath would react if they dissented, when it was obvious that he was stubbornly seeking this child's birth. He had heard wind that several of them felt that he had pushed Elisa into keeping the child to satisfy his own pride. He laughed quietly as if he could do anything to convince Elisa if she didn't want it herself. 

The process of Elisa's pregnancy had been entirely fascinating to him. It was a course of events very foreign, because Gargoyle women only bore eggs for a matter of weeks after which they were laid and left in the rookery to grow. The eggs, the size of a wrinkled football when laid, continued to grow rapidly to about ten times the size, after which they hardened, and matured for close to a year. Each egg produced a young gargoyle that was the size and intelligence of an average three-year-old human child.

Somehow the idea that the baby would be developing for the entire nine months inside Elisa was unfathomable to him. It was not that he had never seen a pregnant woman before. He had seen dozens of human women in different stages of pregnancy as he was growing up in Wyvern. He had seen the undersized products of human's efforts to procreate. It was that he had never had much interest in the subject, which was a world away from his job as protectorate of the Castle Wyvern and his own concerns for his kind. Even after waking in this time he would see pregnant humans, see them with their young, but it never held more than a passing interest for him. 

It was like hearing but never listening, and it was the way that he looked on his view of the events before now. Now, however it was different, he had a vested interest in this pregnancy, and he was like a blind man returned to sight, there were so many wonderful and terrifying things about the way humans conceived, carried, and delivered their young.

Having been so close to Elisa these past eight months seeing first hand what the human mother goes through, he possessed a greater appreciation. He felt that he understood a little better why human parents and children were often more closely bonded emotionally. How could they not when so much time of their lives had been devoted to bringing the life into the world? Humans spent countless years raising and training their young, caring for them until they could fend for themselves. Gargoyles children were quickly self sufficient, able to care for themselves almost immediately. The only care that they needed was to teach them their history and their ability to fight, most of which was instinctive and only in need of honing.

Gargoyles, in his time, raised all children equally each was a part of a whole, not belonging to just a set of parents. Emotional bonds did not exist really unless the wellness of the entire Clan was involved. Gargoyles did not seek out and bond with their young; the children instead joined a larger family. It was a tradition of necessity, no favorites would be played, and justice was meted out equally from all and for all. The clan as a whole was stronger for the tradition, all parts were equally important in the mission they had tasked themselves with, protection.

Goliath smiled slightly his thoughts turning back to the present. He relived the feeling that welled up within him when he felt the baby kick for the first time. Elisa had called to him and he, thinking that something was wrong, rushed to her side. She smiled at his concern then picked up one large hand and laid it on her distended belly. He had practically jumped out of his skin when he felt the movement startled that such a thing was possible. After a moment he replaced his hand closing his eyes and just feeling the life that was hidden there inside Elisa. It had been indescribable at that moment, joy, pride, and wonder all mixed together.

Goliath rose to his feet as he noticed a look of discomfort roll over her face again, the latest in a long line of semi-pained looks he had seen cross her face tonight. She had been showing signs that labor was near, at least the signs that the doctor had instructed them both to look for. Slowly he moved over to Elisa as she tried to ignore what was bothering her.

"How are you?" Goliath asked concern heavy in his voice as he seated himself on the arm of the chair. He looked down at her just noticing the sweat beading on her forehead.

Elisa laid the book down into her lap looking up at him, "Braxton-Hicks," She said automatically, smiling in a small way. False labor, the doctor had explained, typical in the last month or so of any pregnancy. It was like a workout to get the uterine muscles in shape for a marathon. She saw the look in his face, the one that said he wasn't sure she was being honest. 

"Really Goliath, I'm fine…well other than feeling like I have a watermelon under my shirt, waddling like a duck, peeing every ten minutes, and eating as if it is going out of fashion… I'm fine."

Goliath couldn't help but smile at her continued sense of humor at the whole situation, "Yes you are fine aren't you?" he asked reaching over to stroke her hair.

"Of course," Elisa replied a little too lightly.

Goliath nodded and started to rise when Elisa uttered a pained, "Oh!"

He turned to look at her seeing the redness in her face and the pain in her widened eyes. He leaned down again, "Elisa?" He stood again quickly as liquid spilled over the edge of the chair and onto the floor.

She looked up at him, slightly embarrassed with one hand protectively on her belly, "I think it's time."


	9. The Price Paid

Ok as promised here is the next chapter…and not exactly the way you all were anticipating it. I haven't decided whether or not this is the last chapter, there may be an epilogue…it remains to be seen. Tell me what you think…Review…review… review! (Would a please help?)

Darwin

Chapter Nine: The Price Paid…

Goliath drew himself up taller as the butterflies flew wildly through his stomach. Somehow he managed to keep his voice even as he said, "I will take you to the doctor then."

Gently he lifted her into his arms and started toward the converted room in the castle that would serve as her delivery room. The desire to run was strong in him and maintaining a steady pace was a hard battle within him. Suddenly he found himself scared for her though he couldn't fathom just why…other than a thousand vague fears that plagued him.

"Ugh," Elisa uttered, tensing in his arms as he continued to carry her. The tone of her voice and the frame of her body drew his attention back to her face. She looked pained and scared in his arms, and it was more than just a labor pain, he thought.

"Elisa?" He asked again, his voice rising a notch in worry. He could feel his muscles tensing under his skin.

"Something's wrong," She grunted, squinting her eyes against another wave of extreme pain, "It feels like…he's tearing at me."

Memory pricked in Goliath's mind, a long ago memory, of darkness, and an overwhelming urge to be free from confinement. Sharp hooked claws ripping and tearing at a leathery casing trapping him, wanting to be freed into the night. The memory was from his hatching day. Was the child doing such to Elisa? Was instinct, gargoyle instinct, telling him to tear free of his confinement?

A growl of fear escaped him as he began sprinting down the stony hall, Elisa's pained uttering ringing in his ears like thunder. Suddenly he knew, without a doubt, that if he did not get Elisa to the doctor fast, his son's birth would hail Elisa's death! He skittered around the corner turning his body as his feet slipped on the stone taking the brunt of his impact with his shoulder.

Goliath burst through the doors waking the snoozing doctor with the commotion. The doctor was on his feet as Goliath slid to a stop in front of him, "The child tries to claw his way free!" He bellowed in his fear, "You must stop him! You mustn't let Elisa die!" Goliath turned from the doctor before he could respond laying Elisa's writhing form onto the bed.

The doctor pushed past him looking Elisa over quickly then whirled on him, "Out!" he ordered loudly pointing toward the door. This time the Doctor turned from Goliath before he could respond, quickly preparing an IV and beeping the nurses that he had chosen especially for this work.

"But…"Goliath started to protest.

The Doctor spun back to face him, "You can do her no good by hovering over me! Get out! I will update you when I get a chance! Now get out!"

"Yes…of course," Goliath rumbled softly. He turned to leave just as the nurses rushed through the door and past him as if he was not there. Dejectedly he wrapped his large wings around his shoulders trying to take comfort from the fact that Xanatos could afford the best and would insist on it. Elisa would be all right… she had to be or he would never forgive himself

It was not long before the rest of the clan had heard the unhappy news and joined their anxiously pacing leader at the doors to the delivery room. All the animosity of the past months seemed to disappear, the event reminding the Clan just how strong the bond between them was, Elisa was, after all, Clan. Even Brooklyn, the most boisterous opponent of the pregnancy hovered near Goliath trying to offer him solace, and ignoring the many opportunities provided by his leader to say "I told you so." 

It was all they could do to keep Goliath from returning to Elisa's side when she began screaming in agony shortly after their arrival. His eyes blazed and his tail lashed wildly he was so out of his mind with helplessness and it took the rest of the clan to hold him back. It was silent now, and had been for nearly two hours, and the silence made Goliath more nervous than the screaming had made him crazy. Now his mind was free to ponder all the worst case scenarios, and none of them were pretty.

"It will be all right, Goliath," Hudson assured him laying his clawed hand on Goliath's shoulder.

"How could I have been so stupid," He muttered, "How could I have let her go through with this?" Goliath looked up into the older Gargoyle's face, "If she dies it will be my fault!" He added guilt wracked.

"Now, boy, she could have made the decision long ago herself to stop this," Hudson said paternally, "She's a woman with a mind of her own, and the will to use it."

Before Goliath could beat himself up any further the doctor returned, looking over the expectant looking group before his eyes settled on Goliath, "You, come inside," The doctor said.

With a clouded expression and a feeling of dread in his gut he looked over his clan and then followed the much shorter human into the anteroom of the space, "How is she?" Goliath asked quietly when he was sure that the others wouldn't overhear. His voice was throaty and pained.

"I'm afraid it's not good," The doctor started looking down and shaking his head, "There was a lot of damage to the uterine wall and some tearing occurred along the abdominal muscles. There was a lot of internal bleeding, and though we stopped it, she's lost a lot. There is only about a thirty percent chance for her survival."

Goliath sagged, covering his face to hide the tears in his eyes. He shook his head slowly, "May I see her?" He asked in a barely audible voice. He looked again at the doctor, seeing sympathy breaking through the weariness he saw in the doctor's face.

He nodded frowning a bit, "But keep it short."

The doctor retired from the room and Goliath heard the myriad of questions that were asked of him as he stepped into the gaggle outside. When the door closed behind him Goliath looked sadly over at the bed where his friend, his lover, lay. Slowly he moved toward her swallowing hard as he lay one large hand on her hot and sweaty forehead, the other he lay lightly across her chest. The heartbeat he felt there was weak and rapid and it sent another jolt of guilt through his body. With watery eyes he looked over her, seeing the monitors seeing the bottles of blood and fluids draining slowly into her in an attempt to bring her back from the brink of death. He had seen her this way before, and then as now she had been near death. He looked at the ceiling blinking furiously as unfocused rage and helplessness surged through him thinking about just how guilty and helpless he felt. Elisa was injured for an act that should never have happened. He would never again wish for any happiness in his life, for that all turned sour in the end. He suddenly wished that Titania had refused his request, anything, even hoping for an impossible relationship, was better than seeing Elisa in this way, and him helpless to provide for her.

Goliath, overcome by emotion, collapsed to his knees wrapping his wings protectively around her and the bed. His tail curled around the base of the gurney and he buried his head into the soft skin of her shoulder weeping openly in his guilt, "What have I done?" He whispered into her ear, tears flowing freely from his dark eyes, "I never meant it to be like this, my love."

To soon the doctor intruded on his privacy, "That's enough for today. Let her rest."

Goliath's head whipped toward the doctor eyes glowing white-hot and his teeth bared in threat. He felt like a cornered animal his only recourse to fight. He growled threateningly at the doctor, frustrated, angry, and ashamed. The doctor was the only target in the room to vent those emotions on, no matter that he didn't deserve it.

The doctor took one step back but did not retreat, "I would have a very hard time keeping her alive with a stone gargoyle pinning her in," Goliath growled again. The doctor went on blinking slowly, "And I thought that perhaps…you'd want to see your son before daybreak."

Lucidity returned to Goliath's eyes, "He lives?" he breathed.

The doctor looked away a moment, nodding then returned that gaze to the angry gargoyle's face, "We were forced to sedate him…heavily…to prevent him from further injuring his mother. We delivered him by cesarean. He kicked the sedative pretty quickly, and shows no signs of any permanent damage from the experience. Would you like to see him?"

Slowly Goliath stood again his gaze lingering on Elisa. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Come back to us, Elisa. Don't leave me," he whispered into her ear then turned toward the doctor, "Where is my son?"

Without a word the doctor turned away and led Goliath to another section of the converted castle room. The doctor paused and lifted a small bundle from a bassinet, turned, and handed it to Goliath. 

Goliath looking awestruck took the small parcel looking down at the smallest gargoyle child he had ever seen. He nearly fit into Goliath's large palm. The baby had a head of dark straight hair, somewhere between Elisa's and his own shade of hair. The baby's brows were heavy and sported two horns, one short just barely a nub, but the one closest his ears was longer and embraced his head in a bony crown. He seemed perfectly formed considering his lineage, with small graceful looking wings and a long, elegant, and powerful looking tail. Both features looked very suitable to allow gliding. His feet were slightly shorter than any gargoyle baby he could think of, but were not short enough to set him apart from the rest of the clan. His skin was the same shade as Elisa's was, nearly a dark olive tan, were it not for his gargoyle features he would easily pass as human.

"Tanner," Goliath murmured as the name surfaced in his head, "My but you are a handsome Gargoyle." He said smiling at the sleeping form in his arms. The guilt he had been feeling faded a bit looking at the wonder that he had created with Elisa. He could not blame the child when generations of gargoyle instinct flowed in his veins. It was never a willful act against his mother, only a drive to be born into the world.

The boy stirred as if responding to his name, and opened his dark eyes looking directly at Goliath. The child's stare was unnervingly intelligent as he reached up for his father's face with outstretched fingers and making a small noise like a sigh with his mouth a small "O". The gesture revealed the sharp pointed canine teeth in Tanner's mouth, they were slightly shorter and looked duller than his own teeth. Again it was not so noticeable that the others would comment on it.

Goliath's eyes narrowed when his gaze moved to that tiny hand reaching toward him. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed a disparity in its appearance. To the outside of his pinky finger was a fifth digit or at least what should have been another digit. It was stunted just a nub that looked as if someone had plastered the clawed tip of a finger there. He saw it move slightly as his son began to squirm in his arms. 

Goliath leaned down into that questing grasp and he felt the tiny fingers making fists and releasing them repeatedly on his cheek. Goliath smiled down on the boy and Tanner looked as if he smiled back just as the sun peeked through the window and turned them both to stone.


	10. Forgive and Forget

Back by popular demand… the reviews were unanimous…so another chapter it is… this will be one of two last chapter as there will be an epilogue to follow this. I am glad that you all are enjoying this. When this is done, I will be doing a third story, but not soon, I have so much on my plate right now that my time is limited. Thank you for all your reviews I hope that you will stay with me and revisit when I get going again!

Thanks

Darwin

Chapter Ten: Forgive and Forget

Goliath stood silhouetted against a tall stained glass window staring out through one semi clear pane to look at the night sky. He was stone still, his wings tightly encasing his large frame and his arms crossed over his chest. His jaw was set in a heavy brooding frown and his eyes were flinty and cold. He had done exactly this every night for the past three weeks, since the night of his son's birth. Goliath stood watch over Elisa's still form, wondering when and if she would join the land of the living again. 

Goliath's gaze moved back over his shoulder seeing the curtained bed where Elisa still lay. The steady whir of the respirator filled the room with a soft buzzing sound and the heart monitor beeped steadily to show that she was still alive. The sounds had come to be irritating since he had begun this watch. Elisa was still comatose, though her condition had stabilized and her body was healing. It was thus even after three weeks of closely monitored care by the doctor and his group of physicians, nurses, and specialists. 

Goliath sighed, turning away from the window, and finally walking with heavy feet and a heavier heart toward the bed. Slowly he pulled back the curtain to look on her peaceful face again, the lines of pain had eased. They had been there so long that he had thought that they were permanently etched into her features. Her color had returned, as her body healed itself, but the dark cascade of hair wreathed her face and made it starkly pale in contrast. He could almost ignore the tubes that were umbilical to her body in a valiant effort to keep her alive. She had begun breathing on her own just two days before and the doctor had been able to remove the endotracheal tube. It was more comforting to see her without it, it told him that she was a step closer to recovery.

It had been a long arduous ordeal for him these past weeks. It was an emotional roller coaster from the word "go", and he was feeling the strain. The whole first week he had been crazy with worry. He had lashed out at anyone who addressed him, the doctor, his clan mates, Matt, and it didn't matter whom. The behavior had nearly gotten him banned from the infirmary altogether. He forced himself to remain civil after that, but still hovered over the doctors and nurses as they came to tend to her, making more than a few of them nervous with his massive presence shadowing over them. 

Goliath did not eat and did not want to sleep, though unlike humans he could not choose when to sleep, the sun always forced it upon him. He had waken every night fearful of finding that she had died while he slept, running to her side immediately to prove to himself that reality was different from the nightmare visions that danced through his head every day.

The second week he resigned to accepting whatever fate might befall his love, telling himself that if she was meant to die that there was nothing that he could do to stop it. He had begun mourning her even though she was not yet dead. Goliath was depressed and moody, hardly stirring from his post at the stained glass window, as the nurses and the doctor moved about their daily routines. He was unable to make himself move to face her lifeless form to look upon her peaceful face. The sight tore his insides apart when he had convinced himself that she would lose her battle. Elisa had been given the best of care and they had done all they could to repair her body, now her spirit needed to follow. He had still watched and waited, expecting her death as inevitability. He had seriously considered stopping her life support on several occasions, not wanting to endure her suffering any longer. Thankfully he had not followed through on those thoughts. That thought had been even more unbearable than seeing her comatose day after day. He had finally decided that as long as she was still living, breathing, and showing signs, no matter how slight, of improvement he would continue to wait.

This week he was just watchful, detached from the whole thing, he felt ready for anything really, numb inside and out, and knowing nothing would shock him. He was cautiously hopeful that she would pull through, and heartened somewhat by her continued strong vital signs, but he still expected her to die. He was more than a little afraid to hope at this point, knowing that it would only be worse to hope and then lose her. 

He reached down slowly and ran his hand against the skin on her cheek, it was warm against his fingers, and hope surged through him again. He tamped it back down again; knowing that she was still comatose, and though she was the picture of health outwardly that she had not healed enough to return to consciousness. Goliath leaned down to kiss her on the forehead again repeating what he said every night before this one, "Come back to us." But still she still did not responded to his voice, and again his hope faded and his gaze lost focus. 

He had temporarily given over the organization of the nightly patrols of the city to Brooklyn, while he was detained with Elisa. Brooklyn was doing very well at it, utilizing Hudson to the fullest for advice, and it again confirmed Goliath's decision to put him in as second. 

Goliath sighed softly, thinking about the disagreements they had about Elisa's pregnancy, and the animosity he still saw in the younger gargoyle's eyes. Goliath hoped that Brooklyn would look past that, would concentrate on the good of the Clan and not what he saw as a mistake made on his leader's part. Since Tanner had been born he had seen the emotion fade a little but it still lingered, promising trouble at some future point if Brooklyn did not keep his head about the matter. Goliath knew without a doubt, that if Elisa did not survive this Brooklyn would never be able to forgive his leader. Yet Goliath would certainly never forgive himself if that were to come to pass.

Angela, upon meeting her half brother, had insisted on taking over his care until such time that Elisa was well. His daughter's maternal instinct was strong, he saw that immediately as he had watched her tend to the tiny form in her arms. She practically doted over the boy. He shook his head a little, her hybrid upbringing showed as well, she veered from the standoffish parenting that was typical of Gargoyles. She had adopted a more human, more emotionally attached demeanor. Beyond his first contact with his son, he had seen little of the boy. For him it was harder to go against his upbringing, hard for him to spend as much time with Tanner as Angela was doing. He did make it a point to visit Tanner at least twice a night and every time it was the same. Tanner looked on him with awareness beyond his years, he knew his father well, and would reach for him longingly as he entered the room. The boy seemed to hear him coming and anticipated Goliath's visits. The boy never cried when he left either, seeming to understand that his father was worried about something else. He would only frown a little and draw his small arms close to his body, looking on his father with round sad eyes. Then he would reach up and hug his half sister with arms and wings.

Tanner had nearly doubled in size in the three weeks since his birth, his wings expanding like a butterfly until they were of the right proportion for his small frame. He was already moving about on his own in sort of a crawling shuffle, he had begun climbing and attempted unsuccessfully to glide across one of the larger rooms in the Castle. It amazed him, though others had commented that the boy was a slow developer. Gargoyle children were able to walk within two days of their hatching, climb in a week, and glide between two and three. Goliath considered it a miracle considering he was half-human, and he had assumed would develop more in accordance with his mother's traits than Goliath's.

Goliath glanced toward the hall beyond the infirmary, hearing the nearly constant murmur of his son's vocalizations. He was healthy, Goliath smiled, and more than that he was in every manner the perfect looking gargoyle. He turned to stone just as they did, his appetites were the same, and his demeanor was typical. That would dull the objections of the others, as it was the only complaint they could find in him was his small size. The others in the Clan overlooked even the fifth digits that were so apparent to him. It was a good thing that Gargoyles came with so many different appearances and decorations of horns and spikes. To the clan it was just one more variation of appearance. They did not seem to notice the movement that those little nubs had, nor the way in which he deftly used them to anchor himself while his more articulate fingers manipulated items.

Goliath focused his eyes again on Elisa, then with a sigh he turned away and slowly moved back toward his perch by the window.

She heard the soft clicking sound of nails on stone, and the slight sound of something dragging. The sound grew louder and then stopped somewhere near her. There was a whisper of fabric being drawn back and the slight metallic scraping sound above her. After that it was silent for long moments beyond the sound of the machine next to her counting out her heartbeat and the soft hiss of the oxygen feeding to her mask. Could it be that he was here? She thought suddenly, feeling her heart beat faster at the prospect. She heard someone shift slightly next to her the wings whispering as the tips dragged against the stone, and she knew without a doubt that it was him. She knew that he would never leave her alone. Her insides jumped as something touched her face, though she was still unable to move. It was warm and leathery soft against her cheek, she felt the warmth of that touch course through her with half-remembered images of similar caresses, caresses of love, of longing, and of passion. All to soon the hand left her face, leaving her with a baritone whisper of, "Come back to us."

Again all was still, and her heart sank, wondering if he had left her alone again, if somehow she had missed that leaving. Sounds of clawed feet and dragging wings on the floor began to fade from her again. She wanted to shout out, "I'm here! I'm alive! Please, don't leave me!" but her body failed her not a muscle stirring as she attempted it. That warmth in her continued to spread, her senses becoming more alert as the moment wore on. She felt muscles in her fingers and toes twitch violently as the nerves sporadically fired signals to the muscles. With the movement there came her first sensations of pain. Another kind of warmth started to spread from her abdomen, the aching and burning pain that reminded her suddenly of her last conscious memory. She remembered a blur of corridors as Goliath sprinted with her to the infirmary, the heavy jolt as he missed the turn and slid into the wall. She could remember Goliath's last words to the doctor, "He tears his way free, you must stop him. Don't let Elisa die."

She had remembered sudden fear at that statement, realizing clearly what that statement meant. After that all had been pain, blind agony, as the doctors worked fervently to stop her son from killing her. After that there was nothing to remember. 

Elisa felt her eyes tighten and then tentatively open only to close again at the bright lights that surrounded her. She blinked furiously trying to get her eyes used to the glare cracking them open again to get a look around her. She saw in her limited vision a dark circle directly above her, barely making out the details of carved stones in the high vaulted ceiling. About here there was a white curtain looking unearthly in the bright glow of the lights staged all around her bed. A surge of fear went through here as for a moment she thought that she had in fact died. Then the medical equipment came into focus denying that explanation. She let out a breath slowly finding that she was not ready to move on.

She turned her head slightly to one side, looking for him, knowing he had to be nearby, but not seeing him. The curtain was slightly gapped and she slowly reached for it with one leaden hand, the burning sensation intensified in her gut as she did. She almost gave up on that effort, but found that she couldn't she had to know, was all she heard just a dream, or was he really there? Unfortunately the curtain was elusively out of her reach, try as she might she was unable to lay finger on the elusive white fabric that blocked her view. Leaning over further only caused her unbearable pain and she rolled back onto her back. She lay still for long moments waiting for the burning pain to subside.

Elisa opened her mouth trying to form the word, it came out as a wheezy sigh. She closed her eyes and licked her lips then tried again, she had to know, "Goliath?" The word was barely audible, sounding as if it would not carry two inches from her lips much less across the expanse of the room. The reaction to her voice was instantaneous however. There was a sound like a cape being whipped through the air somewhere off to her left and steps slow at first but quicker as he neared her bed. The sound stopped just outside her curtained area, as if he was second-guessing what he had heard. She watched as slowly a large clawed hand penetrated the split in the curtain and slowly drew it back. She smiled small as his stern features leaned into her view. His dark eyes widened as he caught sight of her and he quickly was inside kneeling next to her bed. 

"Elisa?" He asked in a throaty voice, as if he believed his eyes were now deceiving him. 

She smiled again, "H..hi…big guy," She whispered blinking slowly.

Slowly Goliath reached cupped her face in both large warm hands. His eyes were glassy and wet with tears and his smile faltered as his emotions roiled, "You're awake," He said.

"I…I couldn't sleep anymore," She said softly.

A bark of a laugh escaped Goliath and suddenly he had buried his head into her shoulder hugging her tightly. Elisa raised one arm and rested it against one firm muscular arm, gripping it as tightly as her weak body would allow. She though she had felt his body shake with a silent sob, but made no mention of it as he straightened again. He shook his head side to side, looking pained, "I am so sorry, Elisa."

Her brows furrowed, "For what?"

"For…for allowing you to put yourself through this," He moaned softly.

Her hand moved to his face and he leaned down into her touch as she moved her hand up his cheek and brow and into his dark hair. She smiled, "Not your fault," She muttered, her words starting to slur as her energy waned, "'m a big girl…wanted it." Her eyes slid shut and her hand slid slowly back down his face. Her eyes opened abruptly and slid shut again as she fought to remain conscious. Her eyes opened again, wide, and she was suddenly alert again, "The baby?" She demanded.

Goliath smiled and nodded, "He lives."

Her eyes slid shut again and she nodded slowly, "Want to see him…"

"Yes of course," Goliath agreed, "But perhaps another night?"

Her eyes cracked open a bit and she nodded imperceptibly, agreeing, "Sounds good."

Her eyes slid shut and her breathing slowed considerably as she fell asleep. Her hand slid off his arm and thudded dully against the mattress. 

Goliath did not move for long moments his head hanging low between his shoulders as he held her hand. He exhaled forcibly nodding to himself, and then he looked up at the ceiling blinking back tears again, tears of joy and guilt. Then he slowly rose, heading for the castle beyond to break the news to the others.


	11. Love Knows No Bounds

Chapter Ten: Love Knows No Bounds

Elisa awoke again to a room filled with flowers, cards and other wishes for a quick recovery. Her tired eyes were assailed with a rainbow of colors and a variety of smells that threatened to make her sneeze. She fought down the urge knowing that she would regret it if she did. She blinked again pushing herself up slightly in the bed. She couldn't remember the display being there before. Then again she couldn't really recall ever being totally with it before now. All of her memories since she had come out of her coma had been stuporous and dreamlike, with only a few coherent fully remembered moments in the lot of them. For all she knew these had been here weeks. She knew that a stream of people had visited her, some remembered more vividly than others. Goliath, of course, she couldn't help but be fully conscious when he came around, she remembered Angela coming by and Hudson. Other visits were harder to remember.

"Welcome back Sleeping Beauty," A voice said off to her left. Elisa started her eyes immediately on the source of the voice, "I was beginning to think I was going to have to miss you…again."

Elisa smiled, "Hi Matt."

His stance relaxed and he returned her smile with one just as warm. It faded from his stern features as a look of concern crossed in its place, "How 'ya feelin'?"

Elisa smiled crookedly, "Like someone took all my innards out and rearranged them before putting them back in," as she laid a hand across her still tender abdomen. Matt's eyebrows raised into steeples on his forehead, and his head tilted to one side. 

"Could that be because someone did…or tried to at least," Matt replied smiling.

All Elisa could do was nod looking chagrined. Her gaze drifted toward the stained glass window not seeing Goliath. She noticed that it was still light outside, barely, with probably half an hour before sundown. Yet his stony countenance was not even gracing the room, keeping watch as another statue near the window. She wondered why when he had, by his own admission, been loathe to leave the room the entire time she had been unconscious.

Elisa turned her attention back to her current visitor, sure that the answer was simple. Actually it was good for him to get out of the place for a while. "What are you doing here?" Elisa asked suddenly, "Shouldn't you be at work already?"

Matt shrugged, "I made myself into your personal liaison," He leaned in, "Seems how no one knows where this 'Eerie Hospital' is," He smiled crookedly, then he leaned back again, "So naturally everyone brings their well wishes to me and I run them out here. I've been here every night since Goliath said that you had wakened. You…don't remember talking to me?"

Elisa shook her head sheepishly in the negative, "Um, no. Did I say anything…stupid?"

Matt only smiled, "Nothing I didn't attribute to the drugs and your injury," He replied enigmatically.

Despite herself she flushed red at the thought of the things she might have let slip out during their conversations. To hide her embarrassment she turned her attention to the menagerie of gifts, reaching out and plucking a card from the holder of the nearest arrangement. Her lips moved silently as she read it, and she glanced up at Matt strangely as she replaced it and picked out another to read. She was immediately aware that none of the cards were congratulatory, "What…what did you end up telling everyone?" 

Matt looked down at his nervously moving fingers, "Um, well," He looked her dead in the eyes now, "I told everyone that you had lost the baby…and that you had nearly lost your own life during the delivery. Then I told them that you were in stable but critical condition and would be in the hospital for some time. The doctor's been backing that up when others from the precinct call about your progress. We confer every day on what can be said," He smiled again looking proud. It faded when He saw the clouded expression on Elisa's face, "I figured it was the easiest way to cover the whole thing, no messy questions and all."

"I see," Elisa answered slowly looking away again replacing the fifth card. She was unable to look at Matt for a long time. Her loyalties were being pulled two ways. She was glad that Matt had found some way to cover her, not only for there being no baby, not one that she could admit to in mixed company, and for her lengthy stay in the hospital. Yet she was disturbed again by having to lie about the situation. She knew the truth and a part of her wanted the secret out. Logic however overruled that want, knowing just exactly what would happen if the world found out. Finally she closed her eyes and nodded once, "Thanks Matt."

Matt shrugged again, "No problem."

They sat talking quietly for long moments Elisa glad to be able to catch up on what was happening outside the white curtained world she now found herself in. When Elisa next glanced to the stain glass window it was completely dark outside. There was a full moon peeking through the lower corner of the window brightening the drab stone beyond her curtains.

Matt followed her gaze, jumping up as if he had been shocked, "Oh man!" Matt muttered, "I'm gonna be in for it now."

Elisa smiled, knowing exactly what his thoughts were. A man as punctual as Matt was, hated, absolutely HATED to be late…for anything. Elisa couldn't help but rub the matter in, "Late for work, huh?"

Matt paused a moment staring at her with a blank expression. He smiled in a crooked way before saying, "Your personal liaison I may be but Chavez still expects me to show before nine!"

"I know how that goes," Elisa said laughing as she watched him retreat toward the door, "Bye Matt."

He waved at her without looking back now preoccupied, probably with ways he was going to explain his tardiness to the boss.

The room fell silent again as the door closed behind Matt. Elisa heaved a sigh, feeling edgy about the silence. She was pretty sure that it was her body telling her that she had been still for much too long. Yet, when she moved she was possessed of that tearing and burning sensation in her gut that told her without a doubt, no matter how much she wanted to be mobile, her body wasn't up to it. She sighed heavily, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at the brightly-lit curtains that still shielded her bed from casual onlookers. Her head drifted back against the pillow and she closed her eyes, her boredom threatening sleep again, even if it was against her will.

The sound of the door to the room opening drew her quickly back to consciousness. She turned her head that direction without lifting it from the very soft pillow. She heard the sounds of nails on the stones, two distinct sets of footsteps, one with long slow steps and another whose were closely spaced and fast as if to keep up with the first. Every now and again the faster paced feet would skip or stop breaking the steady rhythm. Elisa's brows furrowed a bit as she heard this, it sounded like none of the gargoyles she knew, and she was intimate with how each and every one of them walked. The first she knew, all too well, the second she had never heard before.

The footsteps stopped just shy of the curtain again, and slowly it was drawn back, revealing Goliath. "Good evening," He said to her smiling warmly, "Matt said that you were up."

Elisa smiled back at him.

Her eyes moved down as she noticed movement still a little behind the curtain. A small gargoyle emerged still slapping at and playing with the curtain. He was hopping up and down with his tail lashing wildly as the curtain was the center of his childish attention. One of his small hands was firmly latched onto a large finger of Goliath's hand. The little one stopped suddenly turning his head toward her and she was hard put not to smile as his eyes became as large as saucers seeing her there. The garglet began to step closer to the bed, stretching out Goliath's arm as he maintained his hold. He paused again looking back at the bigger Gargoyle.

Goliath smiled a little, "This is Elisa," He said to the boy, "Elisa, this is Tanner."

Elisa looked down a mixture of shock and awe clear to read on her face. Surely this was not the life that she had helped bring into the world! He was too large, too well developed, too graceful in his movement, and surely he had to be another baby Gargoyle from another couple. Her head shook minutely in her musings, no, that was no explanation…there was no other Gargoyle Babies here in the castle. Elisa looked more closely at the young Garglet. 

He had Goliath's strong, stern face, the same intense brooding eyes. His brows were already heavy, but unlike Goliath his sported one bony horn that wrapped his head in a thin circlet. His wings were beautiful and delicate looking as he tucked them neatly away behind him. The first jointed fingers of his wings were hooked over his small shoulders making his wings into a cape behind him. His hair was a shade lighter than Goliath's but having the same thickness and consistency, coming almost but not quite to his shoulder. What most contrasted between the two was his skin tone; his shading was much like hers was a very human shade of skin. She noticed then his small hand, he had short chubby fingers with small curving claws, noticing immediately the small articulate nub of a finger to the outside of his hand, as if another finger had begun to grow and then stopped.

Tanner looked first back at his dad and then again at Elisa, then, without warning, he hopped deftly on the bed next to her. Elisa's eyes followed the boy who was now staring straight into her face with an intensity that was not at all baby like. Both of his hands came toward her face and she made herself be still as he laid both clawed appendages onto each cheek. He moved her head back and forth slowly even as he tilted his own head side to side as if to get a better look at all aspects of her.

Elisa tore her eyes away from the Garglet to look at Goliath again who had leaned back and was now regarding them both with a bemused look. The boy shook her head a little trying to get her attention back. Her eyes darted back to that small miniature of Goliath's face as Tanner smiled at her.

Suddenly his small body was wrapped around her, arms and wings, "Mama!" He stated in a thrilled voice, rocking her back and forth as he stroked her hair with one small hand. It was all Elisa could do not to scream out, even such minor movement was horribly painful. He was practically purring he was so happy, but the moment did not last very long. 

Without warning the Garglet had released his hold of her leaning back to look at her face. The joy in his face had faded and his eyes were large and suddenly sad. His eyes fell away and the boy curled in on himself a little bit. Tilting his head to one side, still not looking at her, he leaned over and lay one small hand on her belly, "Hurt," She heard him whisper. As his tail curled around his feet and his free arm curled around his drawn up knees. She watched in awe as he turned over his clawed hand curling and straightening his fingers as if remembering something. His other hand left her and he began wringing them both together rocking a little bit, "Sorry…" He said in a voice that was barely audible.

Elisa's mouth fell open a bit, and she again glanced at Goliath to see that his reaction was much the same as her own. She turned her eyes back onto the boy her face softening seeing the sadness in his eyes. Her heart breaking a little to see him so upset. Elisa reached out a hand laying it over one small clawed hand resting on his knee, "Tanner," She whispered. Tanner looked up at her finally, tears flowing down his small cheeks, and his small body shuddering, "honey, it's OK, I don't blame you. Please don't cry," Elisa said in her most convincing voice. The boy straightened a bit nodding a little and blinking furiously in an attempt to look or act strong.

His face lost all expression for a moment and the tear already on his cheeks dried as she watched. Tanner then smiled broadly bouncing a couple of times on her mattress before jumping lightly to the floor, now tugging on his father to follow him. He had seemingly forgot about the previous few moments altogether growling and slapping at the offending curtain again, even as he pulled furiously on his father's finger.

Goliath looked down at the boy, his brow knit tightly together then he turned his attention back to Elisa, leaning down. She was confused and her state evidently showed on her face because Goliath shrugged before leaning further over to kiss her. He was just as unable to explain the whirlwind mood shifts in their son, "I will come back later," Goliath said softly, lovingly before rising and allowing the hyper Garglet to lead him out of her recovery room.

Elisa sat for a long time thinking about the events that had just transpired. How? She kept asking herself. Tanner was only a few weeks old, how was it possible that he could not only identify her as his mother but also remember…REMEMBER…the events of his own birth? How could he possibly understand that he was the cause of her current medical state?

She closed her eyes and sighed…telling herself that when she was better she was going to do a survey of just what a Garglet was able to remember about hatching and the first days of life. Tanner's memories were startlingly sharp and that gave her a feeling in the gut that she could not attribute to her injury.

Elisa had meant what she had said to Tanner, there was not a part of her that blamed that darling little boy for what had happened. She and Goliath had toyed with creation, and they had both suffered the consequences.

What now did the future hold for the three of them…or the Clan? Hard feelings were not erased by Tanner's birth, that she knew deep down, and that they would resurface she also understood, whether now under Goliath's leadership, or later on, when Tanner was older. 

Again her stomach knotted up, with worry and anxiety, and that aggravated her already sore stitches so she closed her eyes and forced herself not to think about it, at least at the moment.

Goliath wondered also about the strange exchange he had just been witness to, and he watched as his small son bounded back and forth down the hall, swatting at this, tail-whipping that, pouncing on the tail of one priceless tapestry.

"He seems to have forgotten completely," Goliath thought solemnly, "Tanner?" Goliath called to the boy, watching with a smile as the Garglet immediately bounded back toward him. Tanner stopped in front of him smiling widely as he hopped backwards before Goliath's persistent pacing down the hall, "Tanner, what did you mean in there?"

The boy's head tilted to one side with wide blank eyes that were aimed up at his father's face, "Purtty lady?" Tanner asked suddenly, smiling again as his father nodded at him, "VERY Purtty lady!" He said followed by a high pitched squeal of delight.

"Do you remember what you said to her?" Goliath inquired in another manner.

Tanner stopped dead in his tracks and Goliath did as well to keep from running the boy over. Again he regarded his father with a blank expression. Suddenly his face lit up and he bounded away again, he returned not a moment later, tugging none too gently on Goliath's dark wing leather, "Daddy….FLY!! Fly Daddy, fly!" He ran off again his small nails clicking as he made his way quickly down the hall. Goliath barely heard it.

Goliath's brows furrowed again unable to comprehend the sudden shift in the boy's state of attention. He had known the boy to be exceptionally bright, a little too knowledgeable for even a gargoyle babe. That had worried him, but this sudden absence of that worried him far more than eyes that seemed to be bottomless in knowledge, a face that seemed wizened beyond his age. What had happened to change that?

A thought stopped him in his tracks his breath catching in his throat, "Unless…" He breathed looking around for some clue to support his suspicion, as a chill ran up his spine.

He blinked as Tanner's small body collided with him again, "Fly Daddy Fly!" The boy repeated in a voice tainted by frustration.

Goliath blinked again looking one more time around him before looking down to Tanner, "Of course." He said trying to smile, it was an uneasy one.

As the two headed deeper into the castle a slim womanly figure shifted in the shadows, her mint green eyes glinting playfully. Her trains of gauze sang softly against the stones at her feet catching and reflecting the faint light. Her full lips drew down seeing the suspicion in Goliath's face, wondering…if she had told him instead of acting immediately, what would he have done? Her lips then curved into a knowing smile, he would be furious, she knew. Best to let the situation be, Tanner would be told again later, when he was more prepared mentally. Goliath still would not understand her motive, even when he was told, but that was a long way off. She looked down hands stiffly parallel to the ground, and closed her eyes, a cloud of smoke rose quickly obscuring her from sight. When the small puff had thinned she was no longer there.

The End!!! 

Oh, I know call me queen of the cliffhangers(Or the biggest meanie you have ever met)! "What's it all about?" You say…well if I told you that it would spoil the next story!!! Yes there will be another…and I will promise now to explain such a cryptic ending!


End file.
